Between You and I
by Audry Phantomhive
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha adalah seorang dokter muda yang melanjutkan kuliahnya di Korea Selatan. Setelah di putuskan oleh pacarnya, hidupnya menjadi hampa. Lalu, adik kelasnya datang dan mengubahnya. Bagaimana kisah mereka? Warning! YAOI! OOC, Typo, AU, dan masih banyak kekurangan lainnya. Just 3shot! Baca dan jangan lupa review-nya...
1. Break Up

Naruto Fanfiction

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

I just borrow his Chara

**Between You and I**

Warning!

As you know, there will be so much typo, AU, YAOI, OOC, and so much more.

Pairing!

SasuNaru

Read first, and please give me your Review.. It's my pleasure...

Oke, sebelum ke fict ini, aku ingin menjelaskan beberapa hal.

Setting-nya bukan di Jepang, tapi di Korea Selatan. Jadi jangan heran jika menemukan beberapa bahasa Korea. Tapi, aku udah antisipasi. Akan ada terjemahannya. Tapi tenang aja, nanti akan ada setting-an di Jepangnya kok.

Please Enjoy.. ^.^

Pemeran Utama :

Sasuke Uchiha

Naruto Uzumaki

**Chapter 1 : Break Up**

"Kayaknya, kita temenan aja ya." Akhirnya kalimat itu keluar juga. Kalimat mengerikan dari sang gadis imut yang berada tepat dihadapanku ini. Saat ini kami sedang berada di sebuah restoran Cina terkenal di Korea Selatan. Aku berusaha untuk tetap tenang dihadapan calon mantan pacarku ini.

"Maksud kamu?" tanyaku untuk memastikan. Dia bergerak gelisah dan melanjutkan,

"Iya.. Maksud aku kita putus." Kalimat itu tepat merobek jantungku hingga menjadi atom (atau mungkin lebih kecil lagi).

"Kita.. putus?" ulangku sedih. Dia mengangguk.

"Iya. Maaf ya. Aku rasa kita udah ga cocok lagi. Aku yakin kamu bisa dapet yang lebih baik dari aku," katanya lagi. Aku tak tahu harus merespon apa. Perasaanku campur aduk. Tapi yang lebih dominan itu perasaan kecewa.

Memang sih, yang dia katakan ada benarnya. Belakangan ini kita juga udah ga cocok. Sering berantem, salah paham, tuduh-tuduhan. Tapi bukan berarti aku mau hubungan kami berakhir gini aja! Kalo mau jujur aku sayang banget sama gadis itu! Tapi, segala sesuatu yang tidak cocok dipaksakan, maka yang ada malah rusak.

"Sasuke? _Gwaenchanha{1}?_" tanyanya khawatir padaku yang mendadak diam. Aku menoleh padanya dan mencoba tersenyum tenang.** {1. Baik-baik saja?} **

"_Gwaenchanha... _Ya udah. Kalo ini yang terbaik, ga masalah." Dia terlihat sedikit khawatir. Tapi aku mengangguk meng-iyakan. Akhirnya dia sedikit tenang. Dia mulai bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berkemas.

"Setelah ini aku ada janji ketemu klien. Biar aku yang bayar. Dah." Setelah itu, dia pergi dan aku tak menghentikannya.

.

.

.

Aku tak ingat apa yang terjadi setelahnya. Yang jelas aku merasa sangat pusing dan sepertinya tubuhku sedang diangkut seseorang. Tapi aku terlalu pusing untuk mengetahui siapa yang mengangkut tubuhku. Aku berusaha mengingat kejadian setelah aku diputuskan oleh orang yang kusayangi. Yang aku ingat aku menelepon seseorang (aku lupa siapa) dan aku menuju _Club _malam yang berada di Seoul. Setelahnya? Aku tak ingat lagi.

Aku merasa seseorang membaringkanku di tempat tidurku yang empuk. Aku tak tahu siapa dia. Mataku berkunang-kunang dan kepalaku sakit sekali. Aku berjengit saat merasakan sakitnya menjalar di kepalaku. Dan, ketika sakitnya menekan perutku, aku merasakan seperti seseorang menekan perutku sangat kuat sampai,

HOEK!

Cairan berbau alkohol itu keluar dari mulutku. Aku masih sangat pusing (yah agak legaan sedikit) dan aku mendengar seseorang mengumpat. Mataku masih berkunang-kunang jadi aku tidak tahu siapa. Yang kutahu dia orang berambut kuning. Itu saja. Karena pusingnya semakin menjadi-jadi, hal yang kuingat aku jatuh tidur.

.

.

.

Aku tidur tanpa mimpi. Saat aku bangun, aku masih merasakan pusing sedikit, tapi tidak seperti kemarin lagi. Aku bagkit dari tempat tidur untuk mencari minum. Karena kerongkonganku serasa terbakar. Dan, aku melihat ada sebutir aspirin dan gelas berisi air putih.

Aku meneguk aspirin itu, dan seketika aku merasa baikan. Kamarku masih rapih, seperti saat aku meninggalkannya. Aku turun pelan-pelan dari tempat tidur dan membuka gorden kamar. Hal pertama yang kulihat dari apartemenku adalah pencakar gedung Seoul.

Gedung pencakar tersebut diselimuti kabut disekelilingnya dengan diterangi sinar matahari pagi. Karena udara kali ini segar, aku memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan di alun-alun Seoul. Lagipula ini hari Minggu dan yah... Aku sudah putus dengan pacar, setidaknya hal positif yang bisa diambil, aku bisa menggoda cewek manapun yang kumau.

Saat aku keluar dari kamarku, aku mendengar suara orang dari dapur. Aku berjalan ke dapur dan menemukan seorang pemuda berambut kuning sedang menyeduh teh hangat.

"Kau sudah bangun _senpai_?" tanya pemudaitu. _Senpai.._ Kakak kelas dalam Bahasa Jepang. Yah, aku ini orang jepang.

"Hn," jawabku seadanya. Dia menyerahkan teh hangat itu kepadaku. Kami duduk di meja makan apartemenku dengan posisi saling berhadapan.

Dia duduk sambil mengotak-atik HP-nya. Dan aku meminum teh hangat buatannya dalam diam. Kadang dia tersenyum, dan kadang tampangnya biasa saja. Dia manis.

Terlalu manis untuk ukuran pemuda. Dia memiliki rambut kuning cerah. Matanya berwarna biru muda seperti langit, hidungnya mancung, dan kulitnya tak ada jerawat. Badannya, kurus untuk ukuran pemuda berusia 22 tahun. Dan bahkan tingginya hanya se telingaku. Jika dia seorang perempuan, pasti dia perempuan yang manis.

"Kau terlihat kacau _senpai_..." katanya. Aku hanya diam saja.

"Bersemangatlah sedikit! Jangan karena diputuskan wanita kau jadi murung seperti ini! Ikan di laut masih banyak," katanya menyemangatiku.

"Iya sih. Tapi, apa masih ada lagi ikan yang kayak dia?" jawabku murung. Suasana mendadak galau. Dia jadi salah tingkah. Wajahnya yang sedang salah tingkah imut sekali.

"Kenapa jadi galau begini? Sudahlah, aku ingin pulang. Sudah ya," katanya dan dia bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Sebelum dia benar-benar bangkit aku ikut bangkit dan menahan tangannya.

Dia menatapku aneh. Aku juga kaget. Aku tak mengerti kenapa aku tiba-tiba aku menahannya.

"Eh? Ada apa?" tanyanya bingung. Aku masih diam. Lalu perlahan melepaskan tangannya.

"Tak ada. Pulang sana!" kataku dengan keras. Dia terkejut sedikit dan kemudian mengangkat bahu tak acuh. Lalu dia berjalan ke luar dapur dan aku mendengar pintu depan di buka dan tak sampai sedetik kemudian tertutup lagi.

Aku kembali duduk di dapur. Aku tak mengerti, mengapa tadi aku menahannya? Aku menghirup teh hangat buatannya yang sudah mendingin. Kenangan kemarin sore terlihat jelas. Haah...

Memang putus cinta bagiku sudah biasa. Tapi, itu karena _akulah _yang memutuskan mereka. Dan kali ini wanitalah yang memutuskanku. Dan, yah.. Memang saat aku berpacaran dengan gadis itu, dia memang berbeda dengan wanita lain.

Aku mengakui itu. Dan ternyata, rasanya diputusin pacar itu SAKIT. Memang waktu saat dia memutuskanku rasanya hanya hampa. Tapi, begitu besoknya, sakitnya langsung terasa.

Mungkin ini juga karma untukku. Karena sering mempermainkan wanita. Jadi, Tuhan ingin aku merasakan bagaimana sakitnya dipermainkan. Jadwal hari ini berubah. Pergi ke Gereja dan berdoa agar dosa diampuni. Dan, gerejanya tak jauh dari alun-alun Seoul. Gerejanya besar, disana tempat yang sering menjadi kelangsungan misa, pembaptisan, upacara besar seperti Natal, Tahun Baru, dan.. yah pernikahan juga.

Kalau mau jujur, aku tidak suka ke Gereja. Dan aku hanya pergi ke Gereja sekali setahun, itupun dipaksa oleh orangtua. Tapi, semenjak aku pergi ke Korea, belum pernah aku ke Gereja. Faktor sibuk karena pekerjaan (pekerjaanku Dokter, tapi masih melanjutkan studi S2), dan karena aku tak suka.

Mengapa? Entahlah, dari dulu aku tak suka. Hanya itu.

"Eh, tumben sekali _senpai_ datang ke Gereja," kata seseorang yang suaranya sudah kuhapal. Aku menoleh. Hal terakhir yang ingin kupikirkan adalah bertemu adik kelasku di Gereja. Dia terlihat kaget. Kaget seperti seorang yang baru saja menyaksikan Kronos menjadi baik hati.

"Jangan berwajah kaget seperti itu! Memangnya tak boleh orang pergi ke Rumah Tuhan?" kataku sambil mengomel sedikit. Dia semakin ternganga. Aku kesal sekali melihatnya,

"Hentikan wajah tololmu!" bentakku. Dia menutup mulutnya tapi masih terbelalak.

"Kau kerasukan apa _senpai_?"tanyanya dengan nada polos. Aku ingin mencubitnya.

"Tak ada! Hanya ingin pergi ke Gereja saja, apa itu salah?" jawabku. Sebelum sempat dia menjawab, seorang gadis menghampirinya dan merangkul tangan adik kelasku itu.

"Kau lama sekali _Oppa{2}_. Ayo, kita masuk sekarang." Aku memperhatikan gadisitu. Dia manis. Berambut coklat keemasan. Kurasa dia Korea asli. Dan, bisa kulihat wajah adik kelasku salah tingkah dan, sedikit malu. **{2. Kakak laki-laki. Tapi bisa juga panggilan untuk pacar}**

"Eh, baiklah. Ayo kita masuk. Kami duluan _senpai_.." Setelah berkata begitu, dia merangkul pinggang gadisitu dan mereka masuk ke dalam Gereja.

Tiba-tiba niatku ke Gereja hilang. Entah kenapa aku merasa mual dan panas. Aku tak tahu kenapa, tapi melihat mereka bermesraan seperti itu, rasanya menjijikan. Mungkin karena aku baru putus cinta. Jadi, aku berjalan keluar dari Gereja dan hanya berjalan tanpa arah yang pasti.

Dan, sepertinya pilihanku untuk berjalan-jalan nampaknya pilihan yang salah. Karena di setiap jalan yang kulewati dipenuhi oleh orang berpacaran. Membuat mulas perut. Jadi kuputuskan untuk pulang ke apartement.

.

.

.

Aku membaringkan diri diatas tempat tidur empukku. Tak pernah aku merasa sekosong ini sebelumnya. Mungkin ini yang namanya perasaan galau. Tuhan memang adil. Aku mendengus. Mataku beralih kepada sebuah foto yang dipajang di dalam sebuah figura imut. Fotoku dan mantan pacarku. Sudah 3 tahun aku berpacaran dengannya. Tapi, aku masih ingat saat aku pertama bertemu dengannya. Saat itu musim semi dan kami sedang mengerjakan skripsi bersama. Aku bertemu dengannya di Paris. Kami jadian beberapa bulan kemudian.

Aku juga masih ingat saat pertama kali kami berciuman. Sebenarnya itu konyol sekali. Aku didorong oleh temanku dan tersandung. Kebetulan dia berada di depanku, dan aku tak sengaja menabraknya (tepatnya bibirku menabrak bibirnya). Aku juga masih ingat saat kami merayakan ulangtahunku.

Dia datang tengah malam ke kamarku dan menyerahkan kue _tart_. Aku juga masih ingat saat kami merayakan hari jadi kami yang pertama. Aku harus memohon pada orangtuaku agar mereka mau membooking sebuah restoran sekaligus karoke dan kami seharian disana. Semua kilas balik ini sembuat hatiku semakin nyeri saat mengingatnya.

Aku merasa mataku panas, tapi tak ada yang keluar. Airmataku bahkan tak keluar. Kasihan sekali aku. Aku mengambil pelan-pelan foto itu dari dalam figura. Aku mengusap fotonya seakan aku mengusap wajah halusnya.

Dan, dengan memantapkan hati, aku merobek foto itu menjadi dua lembar. Lalu, kurobek lagi menjadi 4 lembar, lalu menjadi delapan lembar, lalu kurobek lagi sampai tak bisa kurobek lagi. Setelah itu, aku membuang lembaran itu keluar jendela kamar. Biar saja, angin membawa kenangan kami, dan perasaanku jauh-jauh.

Aku kembali merenung. Aku mengambil sebatang rokok dan menyulutnya dengan api. Aku menghirup rokok itu perlahan-lahan. Semenjak aku berpacaran dengannya, aku berhenti merokok demi dia yang alergi asap rokok. Tapi, sekarang rasanya hanya rokok yang mampu menenangkanku.

Aku hanya menghisap rokok itu tanpa berpikir apapun. Tanpa sadar aku sudah menghabiskan 5 batang rokok. Aku menatap jam dinding dan ternyata sudah jam 5 sore. Berarti selama seharian ini aku tidak melakukan apapun. Aku kembali mengasihani diri sendiri lagi.

"Aaaarggghhhh!" Aku berteriak putus asa. Aku mengambil telepon dan kartu teleponnya. Disaat seperti ini aku ingin menemui kedua orangtuaku dan mendengar suara mereka yang mencemaskan keadaanku. Tertawa saja jika kalian mau! Aku memang anak mami.

"_**Moshi-moshi,**_" kata suara ibuku yang merdu. Aku menjadi tenang mendengar suaranya.

"_Okaa-san_, ini aku," jawabku dengan suara serak.

"Eh, Sasuke-_kun_? Ada apa? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya ibuku dengan nada cemas. Aku mengangguk, meskipun aku tahu dia tak akan bisa melihatnya dari Jepang sana.

"Aku putus sama dia," kataku dengan nada hampa.

"Eh? Kamu putus? Kenapa?" tanya ibuku bingung.

"Soalnya kita udah ga cocok lagi. Dia yang mutusin aku," jawabku. Dia diam sebentar dan kemudian melanjutkan,

"Apa yang kamu rasakan saat dia mutusin kamu?" tanya ibuku.

"Awalnya rasanya hampa. Terus kosong, habis itu saat inget rasanya sakit," jawabku.

"Kenapa sakit?" tanya ibuku lagi. Aku mengerutkan kening mendengar pertanyaannya.

"Tentu saja! Bagaimana mungkin tidak sakit jika habis diputuskan oleh orang yang kita sayangi," kataku.

"Kalau begitu, seperti itu juga perasaan para wanita yang sering kamu mainkan kan?" kata ibuku yang langsung menohok jantungku.

"Hn," kataku tak jelas. Dia menghela nafas dari seberang telepon.

"Kalau begitu, kamu tahu apa pelajaran yang didapat?" tanya ibuku.

"Hn," aku bergumam lagi.

"Iya, aku tak akan mempermainkan wanita lagi," jawab diriku akhirnya.

"Baguslah kalau kamu sadar akhirnya, jika tak ingin di permainkan oleh orang, jangan pernah mempermainkan orang. Apalagi jika hati perempuan yang kamu mainkan seperti boneka," kata ibuku lagi. Aku mulai kesal karena dia terus menceramahiku.

"Aku ada pekerjaan. Nanti aku telepon lagi. Dah," kataku dan kumatikan teleponnya.

Aku berjalan menuju ruang kerjaku. Disana banyak arsip-arsip tentang Rumah Sakit di Seoul. Arsip-arsip ini adalah undangan menjadi dokter tetap di Rumah Sakit. Itu jarang di dapatkan, dan butuh perjuangan agar bisa mendapatkannya. Tapi, undangan itu datang sendirinya padaku. Aku bahkan tak berminat menjadi dokter di Rumah Sakit.

Tapi, aku tak memberitahu pada ibuku. Jika dia tahu aku punya banyak undangan, maka dia pasti mendesakku agar memilih yang terbaik. Dan dia pasti terus merongrongku setiap hari. Ini alasan terkuat mengapa aku menyembunyikan arsip-arsip ini dari ibuku.

Beda dengan ayah. Aku sudah memberitahunya, dan dia hanya tertawa di telepon (tentu saja tidak sampai ibu tahu). Dia hanya bilang pilih sesuai kemauan. Dan aku berkata bahwa aku tak ada kemauan bekerja di Rumah Sakit. Dia bertanya lagi aku ingin bekerja dimana jika bukan di rumah sakit. Dan aku menjawab, bahwa aku hanya mengambil S2 dan setelahnya akan pulang ke Jepang. Setelah itu, akan tinggal di desa-desa dan mengobati yang sakit disana.

Ayah bilang itu bagus, tapi dia berpendapat ibuku tak akan setuju. Aku bilang bahwa ibu hanya mementingkan materi, dan ayah hanya tertawa dan berkata bahwa ibu ingin yang terbaik untukku. Aku memohon pada ayah agar merahasiakan hal ini pada ibu. Ayah setuju dan begitulah percakapan antara ayah dan anak berakhir.

.

.

.

Besoknya hari Senin. Aku harus bangun pagi-pagi untuk menyelesaikan Skripsi. Memang skripsinya akan dikumpul bulan depan, sekaligus wawancara, tapi tetap saja. Membuat skripsi adalah tugas yang berat, dan aku tak mau mengeluarkan uang untuk membeli skripsi. Jadi aku mulai duduk di depan komputerku dan mengerjakannya dengan serius.

Aku mengerjakannya sampai perutku berdemo ingin diisi. Awalnya aku menghiraukannya, tapi semakin lama mereka semakin keras berdemo, akhirnya aku menyerah. Aku menyimpan kerjaanku di komputer dan melirik jam. Jam 14.00. Jamnya makan siang. Aku mengambil jaket tebalku, syalku, dan sarung tanganku. Setelah siap, aku keluar dari apartement-ku dan menuju kedai terdekat.

.

.

.

"Ah! _Senpai_.. Kebetulan sekali. Aku juga mau makan siang," sapa adik kelasku saat aku sampai di depan kedai kecil dekat apartement-ku. Aku memandangnya.

"Kau datang sendiri?" tanyaku tiba-tiba. Dia terkejut, apalagi aku. Aku bahkan tak menyangka bahwa aku akan mengajukan pertanyaan seperti itu. Dia mengangguk.

"Iya. Aku datang sendiri. Biasanya juga aku datang sendiri kan?" katanya.

"Kau tidak datang bersama gadis itu?" tanyaku lirih dan entah mengapa aku merasa marah dan mual mengingatnya. Tapi sepertinya dia tidak mendengar.

"Ha? Kau bicara apa tadi _Senpai_?" tanyanya. Aku mendengus.

"Lupakan saja." Dan aku masuk ke dalam kedai diikuti oleh adik kelasku.

"Wah. Penuh sekali," gumamku.

"Selamat datang. Dua orang ya? Kebetulan ada tempat untuk dua orang," sapa pelayannya. Dua orang? Aku melihat belakangku dan menemukan adik kelasku sedang tersenyum lima jari kearahku.

"Aku bareng ya. Lagian hanya ada tempat untuk dua orang. Ya?" mintanya dengan tatapan memelasnya yang imut. Tapi, aku terlalu gengsi mengakuinya.

"Terserah," balasku datar. Kami mengikuti pelayan itu menuju meja 'dua orang' itu. Entah beruntung atau sial aku tak tahu. Mejanya beada agak jauh dari keramaian dan lumayan tenang, berita bagusnya. Mejanya menghadap ke sebuah danau yang nyaman untuk pacaran, dan banyak sekali orang yang pacaran, kabar buruknya.

"Silahkan ini menunya. Jika ada apa-apa silahkan panggil saya, atau yang lainnya. Permisi," pamitnya. Dia membungkuk dan meninggalkan kami berdua duduk berhadapan. Aku berusaha mengabaikan pemandangan di luar dan fokus pada menu.

Tapi, hari ini adik kelasku sangat menyebalkan. Dia malah mengomentari pemandangannya dan setiap orang yang pacaran. Dan lebih parahnya dia malah bercerita tentang kencannya dengan gadis yang kulihat bersamanya di Gereja hari minggu kemarin.

"Kau harus tahu, sehabis dari gereja, kami pergi menuju Seoul Tower dan menghabiskan waktu disana. Dia berkata ingin selamanya begitu. Apa lagi saat itu dia minta diperkenalkan pada orangtuaku," katanya berapi-api. Aku hanya diam saja. Setiap kalimat yang keluar darinya mengenai gadis itu, aku merasa marah.

Aku tak tahu perasaan apa ini, yang jelas aku marah jika dia mengungkit soal kencannya. Seperti aku mau tahu saja.

"Hei! Apa kau mendengarkanku?" tanyanya. Aku hanya menatap menu dan bergumam tak jelas,

"Hn."

Dia sedikit menggerutu dan bilang bahwa aku tak menghargainya berbicara. Aku menambahkan dalam hati bahwa itu salahnya sendiri karena berbicara tentang gadis itu.

Akhirnya aku hanya memesan _shabu-shabu_ dan sake satu botol. Adik kelasku memesan Ramen dan jus jeruk. Dia memang penggila Ramen dan tak tahan minum minuman beralkohol. Selama menunggu makanan jadi, dia kembali berceloteh soal pertemuan pertamanya dengan gadis itu.

Tapi aku tak mendengarnya lagi. Aku bahkan tak mendengar apapun, hanya merasakan ada hawa panas dari dalam perutku. Sebelum aku sempat menyadarinya, aku sudah tahu bahwa itu hawa kemarahan. Aku marah. Bahkan aku tak tahu mengapa aku marah. Karena pemandangannya? Karena diputusin pacar? Karena karma? Atau karena dia yang bercerita tentang gadis itu terus tanpa henti? Sepertinya Iya.

Tapi aku mencoba merasionalkan penyebab kemarahanku. Mungkin karena aku baru putus dan merasa kesal karena ada orang yang berbicara tentang pacar mereka. Ya! Pasti begitu. Aku hanya masih sedih karena di tinggal kekasih. Tapi sekali lagi, betapa salahnya aku. Bahwa setelah kejadian di kedai ini, hidupku akan berubah 180 derajat!

**To Be Continued**

**Hai! Aku kembali lagi dengan membawa fic multicap.**

**Ya, aku tahu kalau ada fict multichap lain yang masih belum kelar, tapi ini hanya threeshot kok..**

**And, as always..**

**RnR Please...**


	2. My Dream

Naruto Fanfiction

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

I just borrow his Chara

**Between You and I**

Warning!

As you know, there will be so much typo, AU, YAOI, OOC, and so much more.

Pairing!

SasuNaru

Read first, and please give me your Review.. It's my pleasure...

Please Enjoy.. ^.^

Pemeran Utama :

Sasuke Uchiha

Naruto Uzumaki

**Chapter 2 : My Dream**

Sebulan telah berlalu semenjak makan di kedai. Aku sudah menyelesaikan skripsiku dan sedang menunggu untuk di wawancarai. Kemarin malam aku mendapat telepon dari dosenku bahwa wawancaranya akan dilakukan pada hari Minggu dari jam 5 pagi sampai jam 5 sore. Mendengarnya aku cepat-cepat tidur dan besoknya aku datang ke kampus dengan mata berkantung karena ternyata aku tak bisa tidur.

Kabar baiknya aku lancar saat diwawancarai dan bisa menjawab semua pertanyaan (termasuk pertanyaan yang tak masuk akal). Kabar buruknya, aku bertemu dengan adik kelasku dan pacarnya yang dia bangga-banggakan.

Masih ingat saat aku bilang bahwa hidupku akan berubah? Itu benar-benar terjadi. Maksudku tidak benar-benar terjadi sampai membuat orang-orang tercengang dan mengirimku ke Rumah Sakit Jiwa. Secara fisik aku tidak berubah, tapi entahlah sekarang perasaanku sedang sangat labil. Kadang aku merasa sangat marah untuk segala sesuatu yang tak jelas, kadang juga aku merasa sangat bahagia. Aku jadi merasa seperti ABG labil.

Misalnya, saat adik kelasku bilang ia ingin menginap di apartement-ku, aku sangat senang sama seperti ketika seorang anak kecil yang menginginkan permen yang harganya tak seberapa, tapi dikasih permen yang sangat mahal. Tapi, saat dia bilang dia tak jadi menginap, karena ternyata pacarnya mengundangnya menginap di rumahnya, aku meraasa sangat kecewa dan sangat marah.

.

.

.

"Jadi, kapan kau akan kembali ke Jepang?" tanya ayahku saat aku meneleponnya.

"Aku tak tahu kapan. Yang jelas secepatnya setelah aku tahu berapa nilai-ku," jawabku. Ayahku hanya bergumam.

"Apa ibu sudah tidur?" tanyaku dari telepon.

"Tidak belum. Saat ini dia masih menonton acara kesayangannya. Ampun deh ibumu. Aku dipaksanya menonton film menjijikan itu. Tapi, aku juga tak bisa menolak," keluh ayahku di telepon. Aku hanya tersenyum tipis mendengarnya.

"Hahaha. Ya sudah. Aku ingin membereskan barang-barangku dulu. Dah," kataku. Dan akupun mematikan telepon.

Aku membaringkan tubuhku ke kasur king size di apartement-ku. Mataku menuju langit-langit kamar. Ini masih pagi. Baru jam delapan, tapi karena aku sudah selesai wawancara, maka aku pulang terlebih dulu ke apartement. Dan sebelum aku sempat menyadarinya, aku sudah memejamkan mata dan terbawa ke alam mimpi.

_Ini semua berawal dari kelas tiga SD. Cita-citaku, impianku berawal dari kelas 3 SD. Saat itu kami sekeluarga sedang menyaksikan berita di acara TV lokal. Berita saat itu mengenai penyakit malaria yang sudah merajarela. Ibuku terkena penyakit itu dan harus dirawat di Rumah Sakit selama beberapa hari. Saat itu ayah sedang dinas di luar negeri, dan tak ada siapapun di rumah. _

_Jadi, selama ibu di Rumah Sakit aku dititipkan pada tetangga sebelah. Mereka orangtua. Sudah menikah selama 40 tahun dan tidak memiliki anak. Ibuku sering mengundang mereka makan malam di rumah kami. Alasannya karena mereka baik pada kami dan alasan lainnya karena kasihan melihat mereka sudah berusia lebih dari 60 tahun dan hidup sendiri._

_Suaminya hanya bekerja sebagai penjaga toko dan istrinya tidak bekerja lagi dan sudah pikun. Awalnya aku merasa takut pada mereka. Bayangkan saja, anak kecil berumur 5 tahun harus bertemu dengan orangtua yang tangannya sudah berborgol, keriput dan bahkan sudah harus mengunyah sirih._

_Tapi lama-lama aku mulai menyukai mereka. Mereka baik. Istrinya selalu menemaniku bermain dan belajar ke sekolah. Sampai ada yang berkata bahwa aku adalah cucu mereka. Dan, memang aku sudah dianggap sebagai cucu mereka._

_Aku tinggal di rumah mereka selama sebulan. Ternyata penyakit malaria ibuku sudah mencapai organ hati sehingga harus dilakukan perawatan intensif. Dan selama itu aku makin mengenal kepribadian suami-istri tempat aku dititipkan. Semakin lama aku dititipkan, aku semakin menyayangi mereka berdua. Itu semua hukum alam. Semakin lama kau bersama seseorang, ikatan yang kau bangun dengan orang itu juga akan semakin kuat. Itu hukum alam, tak dapat diubah._

_3 bulan kemudian..._

_Ibuku sudah keluar dari Rumah Sakit. Aku sudah tinggal lagi di rumahku. Tak jarang kami mengundang mereka berdua makan malam bersama kami. Tapi, itu semua tidak berlangsung lama. Beberapa minggu kemudian aku mendengar bahwa istri tetangga sebelah terpeleset di kamar mandi dan sekarang sedang koma di ruang ICU. Suaminya ikut menunggu di Rumah Sakit. Kadang aku datang untuk menjenguk sambil membawa makan siang untuk mereka. Kadang aku yang menunggu dan suaminya pulang ke rumah. Kadang ibuku. Aku merasa kami semua sudah seperti keluarga besar._

_Tapi, nasib malang memang tak dapat dihindari. Wanita tua yang dirawat di ICU meninggal dunia. Dokter gagal menyelamatkan nyawanya. Padahal prediksinya dia akan bangun. Entah mengapa aku merasa mataku sangat perih dan dadaku sangat sesak. Aku tak tahu perasaan ini, dan aku bertanya pada ibuku. Dia bilang itu artinya sedih. Sedih karena orang yang disayangi telah meninggalkan kita._

_Beberapa minggu kemudian wanita itu dimakamkan di pemakaman umum. Aku masih sangat sedih, tapi suaminnya jauh lebih sedih. Dia hidup sendiri sejak saat itu, tanpa anak, tanpa cucu, dan tanpa istri. Ibuku masih sering mengundang dia makan malam bersama keluarga kami, karena kasihan. _

_Tapi, itu juga tak berlangsung lama. Beberapa minggu kemudian, dia ditemukan meninggal di kamarnya. Ketika dibawa ke Rumah Sakit dia menderita serangan jantung. Aku merasakan hal yang sama seperti waktu itu. Dadaku sedak dan mataku panas. Aku tahu bahwa aku sedang sedih. Kami menempatkan makamnya persis di sebelah makam istrinya. _

_Sejak saat itu, aku yang awalnya tak punya cita-cita, bertekad untuk menjadi dokter. Mengapa? Alasannya jelas. Aku mau mengurangi perasaan sedih dari hati setiap orang. Aku pernah merasakan perasaan sedih itu, dan rasanya sungguh menyiksa. Jadi, aku ingin perasaan itu berkurang dari orang-orang. _

_Malam setelah pemakaman, aku berbicara pada ibu soal cita-citaku. Dia bertanya mengapa aku ingin menjadi dokter, dan aku menjawab seperti alasanku barusan. Dia hanya tersenyum lembut dan mengusap kepalaku. Dia berkata bahwa dia bangga memiliki anak sepertiku. Aku tak mengerti maksudnya, tapi dia sudah menyuruhku untuk tidur. _

Aku bangun karena HP-ku berdering. Aku melirik malas jam di sebelah tempat tidurku dan ternyata sudah jam 2 siang. Aku mengambil HP-ku dan melihat nama yang tertera di layar HP. _Okaa-san_.

"Halo," kataku serak khas orang bangun tidur.

" Sasuke–kun! Kenapa kau tidak bilang pada ibu bahwa hari ini kau wawancara!? Bagaimana wawancaranya? Sukseskah? Apa kesan para profesor itu? Bagaimana nilai mu! Kenapa tak kau beritahu ibu?" serang ibuku bertubi-tubi dari telepon. Aku harus menjauhkan telepon itu dari telingaku dan sedikit menyerngit.

"Yah. Wawancaranya sukses. Aku bisa menjawab semua pertanyaan dengan baik. Aku tak memberitahu ibu karena itupun mendadak. Aku baru mendapat kabar bahwa wawancaranya besok itu kemarin malam. Nilainya baru akan diumumkan satu bulan kemudian. Mungkin sementara ini, aku akan mencari kerja sambilan untuk mengisi waktu luang," jawabku panjang lebar.

"Dasar! Kenapa kau tak pulang saja ke Jepang kalau begitu? Kapan kau akan pulang ke Je- Ah! Sudah dulu ya! Film kesukaanku sudah mulai. Nanti aku telepon lagi. Dah," kata ibuku dan dia segera mematikan teleponnya. Aku hanya memandang HP-ku datar. Dasar! Menelepon orang seenak udelnya, mematikan telepon juga seenak udelnya.

Aku bangkit dari tempat tidurku dan merapikan pakaianku. Aku tak punya kegiatan. Seluruh kegiatanku hanyalah menyusun skripsi dan segera mendapat gelar Doktor. Tak perlu menjadi professor, karena aku tak suka mengajar. Aku sedang tak ingin jalan-jalan. Mau makan, tapi tidak lapar, buat apa. Televisi, tak ada acara yang bagus. Pacar? Sudah putus. Main internet? Tidak berselera. _Club _malam? Sedang tak ingin buang uang hanya untuk membeli minuman tak sehat. Intinya saat ini, aku sedang tak ingin melakukan apapun.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau meneleponku _senpai_?" tanya adik kelasku begitu dia sampai di ruang tamuku. Dia melepas jaket tebalnya dan duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

"Aku bosan," jawabku datar. Aku juga tak tahu mengapa tiba-tiba meneleponnya. Badanku bergerak sendiri meneleponnya. Dia mendengar kata-kata bodohku dan hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Hah? Lalu, mengapa kau meneleponku?" tanyanya lagi.

"Karena aku bosan," jawabku lagi Mengulangi pernyataan yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Dia hanya menghela nafas jengkel.

"Maksudku apa hubungannya antara kau bosan dan meneleponku?" tanyanya kesal. Aku hanya menatapnya.

"Kau sibuk?" tanyaku mengabaikan pertanyaannya tadi.

"Ya! Aku sibuk! Aku sangat sibuk. Aku sedang menyusun proyek lapangan dengan teman timku untuk bahan ekspedisi sejarah, tapi kau malah meneleponku untuk hal yang tidak penting," jawabnya marah. Aku mengabaikannya. Kami diam beberapa saat.

"Sudah! Aku mau kembali. Aku punya pekerjaan yang lebih penting dibanding duduk diam disini tanpa melakukan apapun," katanya sambil bangkit dari sofa. Aku segera bangkit dan menahan tangannya saat dia ingin memakai jaket tebalnya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya melihatku menahan tangannya. Aku kaget melihat tindakanku. Lagi-lagi tubuhku bertindak sendiri tanpa kehendakku. Otakku meneriakkan agar aku melepaskannya tapi sepertinya tubuhku tak meresponnya.

"Hei! Ada apa?" tanyanya lagi semakin keras, menyentakku dari lamunanku. Aku melihat kearahnya. Tanpa sengaja, mataku melihat ke dalam matanya yang dipenuhi oleh kejengkelan. Matanya indah. Berwarna biru langit, warna kesukaanku. Tanpa aku sadari, tubuhku bergerak mendekatinya. Semakin dekat.

Aku sadar bahwa aku harus menjauh, tapi, tubuhku tak mau menurut. Matanya yang indah sekarang nampak seperti bingung dan ketakutan. Otakku menyuruh tubuhku menjauh darinya. Semakin dekat. Sampai,

"_SENPAI!_ Lepaskan aku! Kau mau apa Hah!?" teriaknya yang menyentakku. Saat aku sadar, hidung kami sudah bersentuhan dan bibir kami, tinggal beberapa centi lagi. Aku segera menjauhkan diri darinya. Dia segera keluar dari apartement-ku meninggalkanku sendirian di depan pintu apartement-ku yang tertutup.

Aku kaget. Tadi, apa yang aku coba lakukan? Tuhan! Aku nyaris menciumnya! Aku merasakan di dalam diriku ada yang menggeliat, dan jantungku rasanya seperti mau copot. Tadi benar-benar di luar kendali! Aku ini kenapa?

Aku segera pergi ke kamar mandi dan mencuci wajahku dengan air dingin. Hah! Semakin lama, aku tak mengerti diriku sendiri.

.

.

.

Satu bulan sudah berlalu sejak insiden aku nyaris menciumnya. Sekarang, aku menerima informasi tentang pengambilan nilai. Aku segera memakai jas terbaikku dan sebisa mungkin aku pergi ke kampus sepagi mungkin.

Meski acaranya mulai jam 8 pagi, tapi sekarang, lapangan telah dipenuhi oleh para mahasiswa yang ingin mendapatkan nilai. Rata-rata adalah mahasiswa yang telah memiliki keluarga. Bahkan ada juga yang anaknya sudah remaja. Kupikir hanya aku sendiri yang masih berusia 24 tahun.

Banyak dari mereka tersenyum melihatku, bahkan beberapa mengenalkan anaknya padaku. Aku hanya tersenyum tipis. Setelahnya aku pergi ke toilet hanya untuk menghindar dan menunggu sampai acara dimulai.

.

.

.

"Baik! Yang mendapat nilai tertinggi adalah, Sasuke Uchiha! Selamat, silahkan naik ke atas panggung," kata pembawa acaranya. Aku yang merasa di panggil segera membenarkan jasku dan naik ke atas panggung dengan senyum tipis terukir di bibirku. Siapa yang tak bangga jika mendapat nilai tertinggi?

Aku mendengar peserta yang lain bertepuk tangan dan menyelamatiku, tapi aku tak mendengar itu semua. Aku terlalu memfokuskan diri pada seorang pria yang datang mendekat padaku. Dia mengulurkan tangannya. Aku menyambutnya ragu-ragu.

"Selamat _senpai_. Kau yang terbaik," kata adik kelasku. Aku tersenyum canggung. Sebenarnya aku masih ingat insiden itu. Tapi tampaknya dia biasa saja, jadi aku putuskan untuk bersikap biasa juga.

"_Arigatou_," balasku. Dia hanya tersenyum manis, tapi seketika lenyap dan dia menjadi sedih.

"Mau jalan-jalan sebentar?" tawarnya. Aku hanya mengangguk tipis. Kami meninggalkan halaman kampus dan berjalan menuju taman belakang.

Kami duduk di bangku taman. Sejenak hening mengambil alih. Aku tahu dia punya masalah. Tapi, aku tak mau memaksanya bercerita. Jika dia butuh, maka dia akan bercerita.

"Aku putus dengan pacarku," katanya tanpa memandangku. Eh? Aku tak tahu kenapa tapi aku merasa senang. Oke, aku tahu ini tega kelihatannya, seorang teman yang sedang bersedih, tapi kita malah senang. Aku berusaha mempertahankan ekspresi datarku.

"Kenapa putus?" tanyaku datar, menyembunyikan senyuman.

"Dia akan menikah. Ternyata selama ini dia menduakanku," jawabnya miris. Aku menggertakkan gigi kesal. Dia menatapku sekilas dan kemudian melanjutkan,

"Apa semua wanita seperti itu _senpai_?" Dia terlihat menderita, dan entah kenapa aku merasa marah. Tak boleh ada yang membuatnya menderita. Kurasa aku mulai sinting.

"Hn," kataku. Dia mendelik padaku.

"Itu bukan jawaban."

"Hn."

"Terserah," balasnya. Dia menunduk ke bawah.

"Kenapa kau putus dengan pacarmu?" tanyanya. Aku sedikit terkejut mendengarnya. Kilasan balik saat aku dan pacarku melintas.

"Karena kita ga cocok." Dia sedikit tak puas dengan jawabanku.

"Hanya itu?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk.

"Aku akan kembali ke Jepang," kataku.

"Cepat sekali," jawabnya. Aku sedikit kecewa mendengar dia menjawab seperti itu. Kenapa dia tak melarangku? Aku sudah semakin sinting.

"kapan kau akan ke Jepang?" tanyanya lagi.

"Hari Minggu besok. Aku sudah membeli tiket, dan sudah siap berangkat," jawabku tanpa menoleh padanya. Entah kenapa aku tak sanggup melihat ke arahnya. Melihatnya dengan tatapan sedih membuatku sesak.

"Begitu ya. Aku sendiri ya," gumamnya lirih. Tapi aku masih bisa mendengarnya. Aku menahan diri untuk tidak memeluknya. Aku memang sudah sinting. Aku harus mencari cara agar kami keluar dari keadaan seperti ini.

"Kita pulang yuk. Sudah sore," ajakku. Dia sedikit terkejut, tapi dia bangun dan kami berjalan menuju halaman depan kampus.

.

.

.

"Apa sudah semua? Yakin tak ada yang tertinggal?" tanya adik kelasku di calon mantan apartement-ku. Aku mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, sebaiknya kau cepat ke bandara. Bukankah pesawatmu akan berangkat pukul 4 sore?" katanya. Aku hanya mengangguk lagi. Dia menghela napas.

"Kau kenapa? Dari tadi diam," tanyanya khawatir. Aku hanya menatapnya dan segera membawa koperku keluar dari kamarku. Dia hanya bengong melihat sikapku, tapi aku juga melihat gurat tersinggung disana. Aku tak tahan melihatnya. Aku sudah resmi menjadi seorang yang sinting.

.

.

.

**Bandara..**

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa _senpai_! Mungkin empat atau lima tahun lagi aku akan menyusulmu kembali ke Jepang," kata adik kelasku.

"Hn," aku hanya bergumam. Dia tiba-tiba memelukku, dan itu sukses membuatku meloncat ke langit tertinggi diantara langit yang paling tinggi. Dengan ragu aku membalas pelukannya. Yang kutahu, bahwa aku merasa nyaman saat aku memeluknya.

Tak peduli tatapan orang, atau bisikan orang, tapi aku merasa hangat dan nyaman saat memeluknya. Seolah yang kupeluk adalah penghangat tubuh.

"Baiklah, pesawatmu akan berangkat. Hati-hati ya," katanya dan aku pun menuju gerbang pemeriksaan dan dalam sekejab dia hilang dari pandanganku.

.

.

.

Ketika pesawat akan lepas landas, aku hanya duduk diam di sebelah jendela dan merenung perasaan sinting selama ini dalam diriku. Yang aku tahu, aku merasa sedih harus meninggalkannya sendirian. Dan, sebelum akal sehatku mengakuinya, hatiku sudah mengakui bahwa _aku mencintai dia_.

Sekarang, aku bukan hanya sinting, tetapi juga gila.

**To Be Continued**

**Yak, akhirnya beres juga chapter 2 ini. **

**Chapter ini aku upload disaat ingin ulangan sejarah lho.. **

**Entah apa yang ada di pikiranku saat itu. Intinya saat itu aku sedang stress mikirin ulangan!**

**And, big thank(s) to all my reviewes..**

**Yeah, I know, that my fict is not good as other(s), but I tried my best to write down my fict..**

**And, jangan bosen sama fict-fict yang aku upload ya.. **

**Ya, Last Word...**

**RnR Please...**

**Balasan Review(s)**

**Vianycka Hime**

_**Sip.. Ini dah lanjut.. Baca terus ya.. Hehehe**_

**FayRin Setsuna D Fluorite**

_**Hehehe.. Iya, tapi dah ketebak kan siapa adik kelas yang dimaksud Sasuke?**_

**atarashi11**

_**Ini dah lanjut..:))**_

**Aizawa Harumi**

_**Hehehe... Hukum karma **_**pasti **_**berlaku...**_

**Uchikaze no Rei**

_**Ini dah lanjut... Masa sih ga bisa review? Biasanya klik dua kali.. Aku juga kalo ga bisa klik dua kali #sotoy..Ini dah lanjut...**_

**kirei-neko**

_**Makasih buat masukkannya. Nanti kesananya aku usahain gaya bahasanya ya.. Padahal aku dah buat gaya bahasanya se-enjoy mungkin, jadi para pembaca juga santai saat bacanya.. Makasih dah baca fict ini.. **_

**Yuichi**

_**Ini dah lanjut...**_


	3. Last Chapter

Naruto Fanfiction

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

I just borrow his Chara

**Between You and I**

Warning!

As you know, there will be so much typo, AU, YAOI, OOC, and so much more.

Pairing!

SasuNaru

Read first, and please give me your Review.. It's my pleasure...

Yeay! Finally, beres juga fict ini. Ini adalah chapter terakhir sekaligus epilog dari fict 'Between You and I'! Fuh... #ngelap keringat.

Oh ya, di dua chapter sebelumnya kan ada keterangan 'skripsi' ya. Nah, itu tolong di ralat! Bukan Skripsi, tapi Tesis. Karena Sasuke kan sedang kuliah S2, jadi bukan Skripsi, tapi tesis. Untung diingetin oleh salah satu reviewer... Maaf ya.. #membungkuk minta maaf.

Dan, maaf kalau alur ceritanya terlalu cepat, soalnya kan hanya 3shot. Ini juga sebenernya tulisan aku waktu asih SMP kelas 2! #curcol...

Hehehe.. Dan, sebelum ini menjadi diary dadakan, langsung saja kita ke cerita oke?

Please Enjoy.. ^.^

Pemeran Utama :

Sasuke Uchiha

Naruto Uzumaki

**Chapter**** 3 :****Pertemuan Kembali**

_4 tahun kemudian..._

"Ada keluhan apa?" tanyaku pada ibu berusia 50 tahunan ke atas.

"Saya tidak tahu, tapi saya merasa pinggang saya selalu sakit dan ngilu jika terlalu lama di sawah. Padahal saya sudah bekerja di sawah selama bertahun-tahun," keluh ibu itu. Aku hanya tersenyum tipis mendengarnya.

"Itu wajar untuk wanita seusia ibu jika mengalami sakit pinggang, dan ngilu. Soalnya semakin lama, kepadatan tulang akan semakin berkurang dan menyebabkan tubuh cepat capek. Ibu hanya harus banyak beristirahat. Tidak usah tidur, hanya berbaring selama sepuluh menit saja cukup kok." Ibu itu tersenyum mendengarnya. Dia pamit dari ruanganku dan memberiku sekantung roti gandum yang keras.

Sudah 4 tahun sejak kepulanganku dari Korea Selatan. Dan sudah empat tahun sejak aku menekuni cita-citaku. Menjadi dokter yang tinggal di desa-desa. Apa aku bahagia? Sangat bahagia. Siapasih yang tak bahagia jika cita-citanya tercapai sesuai rencana?

Aku tinggal di desa di pinggir Kyoto. Memang disanalah yang minim dokter. Aku pun mengajukan diri untuk menjadi dokter disana. Awalnya ibuku marah besar. Dia ingin anaknya sukses dan menjadi dokter terkenal di Rumah Sakit ternama. Tapi, ayah mengambil alih ibu dan pada akhirnya dia menyetujui rencanaku. Entah apa yang dibicarakan ayah aku tak tahu dan aku tak mau tahu.

Aku tak memungut uang sepeser pun dari pasienku. Toh aku juga tak ingin menjadi kaya. Aku hanya ingin mengurangi kesedihan di hati orang. Mereka berterima kasih padaku, tapi mereka juga tak enak hati jika tak membayar sama sekali.

Awalnya aku meyakinkan mereka bahwa itu tak masalah, tapi mereka tetap bersikeras. Akhirnya kami membuat kesepakatan. Bahwa setiap orang yang datang berobat membawa makanan jadi ataupun mentah untukku. Tidak memaksa, hanya yang punya saja. Dan, begitulah kehidupanku selama 4 tahun terakhir. Selalu dapat makanan gratis dan memberikan pelayanan gratis.

.

.

.

Aku bangun dari tidurku karena ada yang menggedor-gedor pintu rumah kecilku. Aku bangkit dari tempat tidur kecilku dan memakai mantel. Ketika kubuka pintu rumahku, seorang ibu muda dengan wajah panik dengan anak kecil digedongannya dengan keringat dingin dan gemetar.

"Ayo, mari baringkan dia di sofa," perintahku dan dia segera menurutinya. Aku memeriksa denyut nadinya, dan mengecek pernapasannya. Lalu, terakhir aku mengecek badannya.

"Demamnya cukup tinggi. Detak jantungnya tak beraturan, dan dia selalu menggigil. Mungkin untuk malam ini, dia akan menginap disini, dan tolong kompres dia dengan air dingin," kataku tegas dan ibu itu menurutiku dan megambil kompres dengan air dingin.

Aku meletakkan kompres itu di kening anak itu dan mengambil selimut dari kamar tamu. Aku menyelimuti anak itu dibantu oleh ibu itu. Ibu itu bersikeras untuk tidur disamping ankanya, padahal aku sudah menyuruhnya tidur di kamar tamu. Akhirnya aku menyerah.

Besoknya kondisi anaknya semakin mengkhawatirkan. Panasnya semakin tinggi dan akhirnya kami membawanya ke klinik. Setelah kuperiksa kembali ternyata dia menderita Malaria. Aku segera membuat surat rujukan ke Rumah Sakit Pusat Daerah Kyoto.

Mengapa? Karena peralatan di klinik tidak selengkap di Rumah sakit Pusat. Lagipula jika dirujuk ke Rumah Sakit pusat, maka untuk kaum pekerja ke bawah tak perlu membayar, karena itu adalah Rumah Sakit Pemerintah. Berbeda dengan Rumah Sakit Swasta. Hanya perlu mengeluarkan surat rujukan dan pernyataan tak mampu membayar, kita sudah dibebaskan dari administrasi. Itu kelebihannya.

Setelah masalah ibu itu beres, aku melanjutkan pemeriksaan di klinik sampai jam 5 sore. Karena malamnya aku akan mengadakan kunjungan ke rumah-rumah dan memeriksa rumah mereka. Apa masih layak ditempati, atau tidak, serta memeriksa juga.

"Dokter, ada yang ingin bertemu dengan Anda," kata recepsionist di depan pintu ruanganku.

"Siapa?" tanyaku padanya.

"Tuan dan Nyonya," balasnya.

"Bilang pada mereka suruh menunggu sebentar, aku akan segera kesana setelah selesai memeriksa." Recepsionist itu mengangguk dan aku melanjutkan pekerjaanku.

.

.

.

"Ah! Sasuke–kun! Lama sekali kau," sapa ibuku saat kami bertemu di ruang tamu. Ayahku memelukku dan aku juga memeluk Ibuku. Recepsionist itu sudah membuatkan mereka teh dan sudah tinggal setengah lagi.

"_Gomen_.. Tadi masih ada pasien, dan aku tak bisa meninggalkannya begitu saja," aku meminta maaf dan menjelaskan mengapa aku tak bisa langsung menemui mereka. Ayahku tersenyum dan ibuku juga tersenyum lembut.

"Kau sudah besar sekarang. Sudah dewasa dan mandiri. Padahal rasanya baru kemarin aku melahirkannya," kata ibuku dengan lembut. Aku tersenyum lembut padanya. Mereka sudah tua. Bahkan sudah beruban.

"Jadi, kapan kau akan menikah? Aku tak sabar ingin melihatmu di altar dan segera memomong cucu," kata ayahku. Aku sedikit terkejut mendengar perkataannya.

"Menikah? Aku masih muda ayah!" kataku. Ibuku mendelik padaku.

"Muda? Umurmu sudah 28 tahun. Sebentar lagi kau akan memasuki umur yang ke-30! Itu yang kau sebut muda? Aku juga ingin segera memiliki cucu," kata ibuku.

"Tapi, masih belum ada yang pas. Sabar saja dulu," kataku.

"Kalau terus mencari yang pas, nanti dapatnya malah yang pas-pasan. Siapapun bolehasal kau bahagia bersamanya," kata ayahku. Ketika dia berkata begitu, aku langsung teringat pada adik kelasku yang ingin kulupakan selama empat tahun terakhir.

.

.

.

Mereka hanya sebentar di Kyoto, dan kembali lagi ke Tokyo. Katanya masih ada urusan bisnis di Tokyo. Aku minta maaf karena tak bisa mengantar mereka ke bandara, karena aku juga tak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaanku. Mereka bilang tak masalah, dan akhirnya mereka menghilang di ujung jalan.

Aku kembali ke klinik, tapi sama sekali tak bisa konsentrasi. Menikah? Ah entah kenapa wajah adik kelasku terus membayangi pikiranku. Penyakit sintingku kembali kambuh. Karena tak mau ambil resiko salah memberi obat, maka klinik tutup cepat hari ini.

Aku tahu, bahwa aku harus profesional. Jangan mencampur adukkan perasaan dengan pekerjaan, tapi biar kuberi tahu, itu SUSAH! Orang yang memiliki kontrol emosi bagus saja belum tentu bisa, apa lagi aku?

Di perjalanan pulang, aku melihat sebuah mobil di parkir di garasi rumahku. Mobil jenis Mercedes berwarna hitam. Siapa? Kurasa tak ada kenalanku yang memiliki mobil seperti itu. Dan, aku benar-benar terkejut melihat pemilik mobil itu duduk di teras rumahku.

"_Senpai_! Lama tak bertemu. Aku sedikit kesusahan mencari alamatmu. Awalnya aku pergi ke rumah orangtuamu, tapi mereka bilang bahwa kau sudah tak tinggal disana lagi. Katanya kau pindah ke Kyoto karena pekerjaanmu. Lalu aku minta alamatmu, dan ketahuilah, susah sekali. Aku kehabisan bensin beberapa kali da akhirnya aku sampai juga," cerocosnya panjang lebar sambil memelukku.

Aku tak berkutik. Rasanya aneh ketika kau berusaha melupakan perasaan asing pada seseorang, dan orang itu muncul dihadapanmu secara tiba-tiba sambil memelukmu.

Aku balas memeluknya dan berkata, "kenapa kau tidak menghubingiku terlebih dahulu jika ingin datang kemari?" Dia mengangkat wajahnya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya,

"Aku sudah berusaha menghubungimu! Tapi, tak ada nada sambung. Kupikir kau ganti nomor, dan aku tak tahu nomormu yang baru."

Aku melepaskan pelukannya dengan enggan.

"Ya sudah. Kau mau masuk dulu? Kita bicarakan di dalam." Kami berdua memasuki rumah kecilku.

.

.

.

"Jadi, mengapa kau mendadak datang?" tanyaku sambilmemberinya air putih. Dia meneguk air itu cepat.

"Aku mendapat tugas dari kantorku untuk pergi menyelidiki tentang bangunan bersejarah yang ada di Kyoto," katanya dengan senyuman yang sangat manis. Aku ingin sekali menciumnya.

"Sebenarnya itu hanya alibimu, benar? Kenyataannya karena kau rindu padaku ya?" godaku dan anehnya wajahnya memerah.

"Iya," gumamnya kecil dan aku masih bisa mendengar dengan jelas. Aku tersenyum mendengarnya, dan mengacak rambutnya gemas. Dia sedikit menggerutu karena aku mengacak rambutnya.

"_Senpai_! Kau membuat rambutku berantakan," katanya sambil melepaskan diri dari tanganku. Aku tersenyum saat melihatnya berusaha merapikan rambut pirangnya yang memang acak-acakan.

Hening..

Aku tak tahu kenapa suasananya menjadi canggung begini. Aku mencoba membuka suara, tapi rasanya keerongkonganku berubah jadi batu. Jantungku makin berdebar tak karuan.

"_Senpai_," katanya pelan. Sekarang aku tak menyukai panggilan itu. Aku ingin sekali dia memanggilku dengan namaku.

"Naruto," kataku pelan. Dia mendongak menghadapku. Mata birunya yang indah, wajah tan manis itu menatapku dengan pandangan bingung.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya bingung. Jantungku hampir meledak. Aku sudah menahan perasaanku selama empat tahun. Aku tahu ini gila. Kami sama-sama pria. Tapi, aku juga tak bisa menahan perasaan ini lebih lama. Setidaknya aku harus mengatakannya supaya aku lega. Masalah reaksinya itu urusan nanti.

"Naruto," kataku lagi. Aku harus mengatakannya. Lakukan Sasuke!

"Dengar, ada yang ingin ku katakan. Tolong jangan berkomentar apapun sampai aku selesai," kataku. Dia mengangguk. Oke, katakan itu sekarang. Katakan bahwa kau sudah lama mencintainya. Katakan!

"Aku.. Sebenarnya aku.. sudahlamamencintaimu," kataku dengan cepat. Naruto melongo.

"Haah? Kau bicara apa _Senpai_? Terlalu cepat, aku tak dapat mendengarnya jelas," katanya lagi. Aku menghela nafas. Oke, katakan itu sekali lagi.

"Oke, dengarkan baik-baik karena aku hanya sekali mengatakannya. Aku mencintaimu Naruto Uzumaki," kataku pada akhirnya. Aku tidak malu, hanya ingin mati saja.

Dia tercengang.

"A-Apa?" tanyanya memastikan. Aku berusaha memasang wajah poker andalanku.

"Kau mencintaiku?" Dia mengulanginya hati-hati. Wajahnya berubah menjadi merah. Entah merah karena marah atau malu akau tak tahu.

"Dengar, aku tahu ini tak lazim, tapi-" kalimatku terpotong.

Dia memelukku. Sangat erat. Aku kaget. Ini tak seperti yang kubayangkan. Dalam bayanganku dia akan marah padaku, dan merasa jijik. Tapi, sekarang dia malah memelukku sangat erat.

"Aku juga. Aku juga cinta _senpai_," katanya dalam pelukanku. Tolong katakan bahwa ini bukan mimpi. Karena jika ini mimpi aku tak mau bangun. Tanganku bergerak memeluknya. Memeluknya sama eratnya dengan yang dia lakukan.

"Jangan panggil aku _Senpai_," katku pada akhirnya. Dia melepaskan pelukanku dan memandangku.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Tak ada alasan khusus. Aku hanya menginginkan panggilan yang berbeda saja. Jadi panggil aku.."

"Sasuke-kun," kata kami bersamaan. Lalu kami tertawa geli.

"Tapi, memangnya tidak masalah? Kita sama-sama pria lho," katanya cemas. Aku mencubit pipinya.

"Kau manis sekali saat cemas. Tak perlu khawatir," kataku sambil tersenyum. Dia juga tersenyum.

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan orangtuamu?" tanyanya lagi.

"Aku akan bicara nanti pada mereka. Kau tenang saja," kataku sambil mengecup surai pirangnya. Halus. Wajahnya berubah menjadi merah.

"Ngomong-ngomong Naruto, sejak kapan kau mencintaiku?" tanyaku penasaran. Dia melirik gugup ke sekitarnya.

"Eh? _Etto.._ Se-sejak.."

"Ya..?" Tanyaku makin memanas.

"Sejak saat hari itu. Hari dimana sen- Sasuke-kun nyaris me.. me.. men.. Adaow!" Naruto menjerit kesakitan karena dia menggigit lidahnya sendiri. Tapi rasa-rasanya aku mengerti apa yang Ia maksudkan. Mana mungkin aku melupakan 'hari itu'?

"Maksudmu seperti.." Tiba-tiba saja aku kehilangan seluruh kewarasanku. Jemariku menyentuh dagu pemuda manis di hadapanku dan membawa pandangannya hingga sejajar dengan sepasang onyx-ku.

"Ini?" Bibir pucatku menyentuh bibirnya. Aku bisa melihatnya sedikit tersentak kaget tapi segera menutup matanya. Aku menyeringai tipis mendapati respon positifnya.

"Ah _gomen, _kau kelihatan tidak menikmatinya ya. Perlu kuhentikan?" Imbuhku sembari berusaha membuat jarak antara kami berdua. Sesuai dugaan nakalku, Naruto menahan tubuhku secara reflek.

"Jangan." Sepasang manik biru langit itu memejam, wajahnya bersemu padam, dan oh.. Pemandangan terindah yang bisa didapat seorang Sasuke Uchiha. Aku dibuatnya melambung hingga singgasana dewa-dewi kemudian dihempas ke tumpukan gulali dengan ragam rasa. Persis dengan ledakan perasaan yang merengek tempat di dadaku. Tapi nyatanya kerja motorikku lebih cepat.

Saat tersadar aku sudah memenuhi permintaan Naruto yang secara tak langsung disampaikannya tanpa mengucap. Deru napasnya menerpa wajahku, semakin kencang. Dirinya tampak melemah tanpa daya namun aku tahu pemuda ini sama sekali tidak berencana untuk mengalah apalagi menolak. Indah sekali.

Jadi, aku mulai mendekatkan diri lagi, dan mulai menciumnya. Awalnya hanya kecupan biasa, lalu ciuman kami semakin panas. Aku sedikit menjilat bibirnya meminta ijin untuk masuk lebih dalam. Naruto mulai membuka mulutnya dan aku leluasa untuk mengekspor bagian dalam mulutnya. Lidah kami berdansa dan ciuman panas itu kami akhiri karena kebutuhan oksigen.

Kami menatap satu sama lain. Lalu, aku sadar sesuatu. Ada suatu keyakinan yang tumbuh di hatiku saat melihat pemuda di hadapanku ini. Aku akan memilikinya. Tak peduli kata orang.

Aku mendekatinya dan mulai menciumnya lagi. Kali ini Naruto yang mulai menyerang duluan. Aku diam saja mengikuti permainannya. Lalu, aku mendorong tubuh mungilnya menuju sofa terdekat dan menidurkannya. Kami menghentikan aksi kami dan aku menatapnya. Wajahnya sudah berubah warna menjadi warna merah, seperti tomat. Buah kesukaanku. Aku menyeringai.

"Naruto?"

"Hm?"

"_Aishiteru yo._"

Aku mulai meraba kemejanya dan membuka kancingnya satu per satu.

Ah... Malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang bagi kami berdua

**THE END**

**Fiuh...**

**So, this is the end.**

**Ga mau komentar apa-apa.**

**Aku update ni chap di sekolah saat istirahat. Aku sudah lelah...**

**And, last word...**

**RnR Please..**

**Balasan Review**

**Vianycka Hime**

**Naruto milik Sasuke, dan Sasuke milik Naruto. Itu tidak bisa diganggu gugat. Jadi, meski Naruto 5 tahun lagi akan kembali, Sasuke tetap setia.. #fansgirling...**

**Dan, kalo masalah kertas.. Itu buat biologi saja.. Hahahaha...#janganditiru!**

**Hyull**

**Yup.. Sasuke PoV semua... Salam juga Hyull... **

**Aizawa Harumi**

**Selamat juga... Akhirnya aku berhasil menarik anda menuju dunia Fujoshi..#ketawasetan..**

**BTW, makasih ya udah bantuin selesain chapter terakhir ini #sembahsujud**

**fatayahn**

**Makasih udah baca fict ini.. Yup, ini khusus membahas perasaannya Sasuke. Emang agak cepet, soalnya kan 3shot... Hehehe.. RT**

**Uchikaze no Rei**

**Iya begitulah.. Soalnya ada yang wawancara sepagi itu.. #sotoy!**

**Ini chap terakhir.. Semoga ga kecewa ya... Dan, masalah yg skripsi itu emang saya yang salah. Harusnya Tesis, tapi saya malah nulis Skripsi.. Typo... #PLAK! Jauh baget! (abaikan)**

**Dan, itu kan sidang, jadi ada jadwalnya... Ok?**


End file.
